Cat's in the cradle
by Salvo1985
Summary: lester loud: he is the legacy of incest or rather a lab accident. he pushes through life masking his emotions with sarcastic asshole attitude. he doesn't believe his father loves him, to him he saw himself as a mistake. up on til today when he see's he might be wrong. (not to be confused with sin kids, this is my own loudcest children universe Lester loud is created by flagg1991)


cat's in the cradle

Lester loud was a smart boy. a smart boy with a sassy mouth. he did kept to himself. but there were days when he couldn't stand being around his so called classmates. it wasn't fair, really. born by weird science, a father and mother who felt saw him as a mistake. this self doubt only worsen when his peers at school found out who he truly was.

he was born out of incest. his father was Lincoln loud, the god father of nickelodeon. or so that's how his fan view him. like a god. bringing nickelodeon back to its former glory. a show called the shout house was the biggest hit on TV. worthy of being apart of nicktoons history.

his father even bragged that spongebill square pants was the shittiest show ever created, he bragged how that show was going to get canned by next year, and in a year after that, a movie,

along with a spin off show called casapinche which had the love interest of sawyer loud. rocio santana. Lester wasn't too fond of the fact he made one of his character's an incest sexual. sheila shout, a painfully obvious inspiration to his aunt Luna was made to have relations with sawyer shout. this only proved favoritism with Luna, and his daughter lamis.

because in his time incest couples made a movement similar to gay rights. and they won. and even so, he was still mocked. but, school was over, summer was to start soon.

and he wont have to deal with the autistic retards who to him, were inferior dumb animals. he walked the side walk as his mind still festered over his father and mother. he felt so unloved, so unwanted. even the creepy death obsess goth Lugosi got more love from his father. he glared as he watched his shoes step on the ground.

the blistering heat was agonizing. he suddenly fell forward his hands automatically moved forward to stop the blow- his hands scrape against the heated sidewalk. pain shot through his palms and gasped!

he heard the irritating cackle, like a hyena who thought he made the biggest joke. or aunt luan. he rolled on his back, elbow's propping him up. that when he knew it was him. a fat-freckled face behemoth. his hair orange in color. his eyes a light blue, almost white. his disgustingly naturally ruby lips curled into a cruel smile. it was Henry obega the school bully.

"fucking faggot"

his all star shoes kicked Lester's foot. he crackled his knuckles. Lester knew what this meant. the bloated asshole was going to attempt to beat him up. usually he got squirlies, or a wedgy. he once even hung Lester up on the flag pole for all to see.

"fucking incest kid, sin child!"

he laughed and grab Lester by the collar of his vest-sweater. Lester was irritated by that word. he snark at the red headed step child who obviously had been abused, raped, and was someone's fuck toy.

"please don't call me that"

he spat!

"i am not like the alternate children of earth #2 those children are in fact those gross bunch of filthy degenerates are the putrid versions i have ever come into contact with. ...i almost thought of sending a nuclear bomb into that universe, actually.."

the red head looked confused. indeed, Lester knew there was many multiverses. one in which was similar to his, the only difference was he fucked his children and his wives. it was to him the most disgusting vile universe he ever cross-jumped in. his father, his version anyway may have show little interest in him, but he wasn't a child molester.

at least he was proud of that about him. though while the redhead was easily confused, Lester took this moment to ram his heavy brown show to his crotch. the red head released and fell on his knees. lester tried to run, but the fat fucker grab his sweater vest lester made the mistake of turning his head. a fist collided to his face, he fell back and covered his face in his hands. and jolted in pain, flopping like a fist. the shadow loomed over lester.

dammit! he knew he should have brought his taser, but the damn school didn't allow it. thanks to the first bisexual-polygamous liberal democrat president, all weapons were banned from america which cease the school shootings. the only sensible people with a brain got to own at least 5 guns and a decent amount of ammo. the laws on guns were tight...which in a sense was good. the republican's weren't happy...but it come to be expected...

"i'm gonna beatcha to a bloody pulp, fucker! one less inbred abomination wiped out of this world."

Lester felt blood trickle down his nose, he sniffed loudly. so, the boy was meant to kill Lester. he should have felt fear, but he really didn't care. his mother said she felt affection for him. he didn't believe her, and his dad? he was too busy with the others. he was a shrimp. the runt of the litter. easily forgotten. he welcome death at this point.

suddenly the door slammed his head turned, only to get a glimpse of his father who was dressed like a pachuku. you know the kind, button up long sleeve shirt, baggy pants, a tie. in other words, he was wearing a zuit suit.

his eyes turned, he didn't see the bully, but he heard the sound of the metal fence his head turned to see his father pin the fat bloated boy. the symbol of diabetes, the ever growing future of america. too many McDonald and semen from daddy...

Lincoln Loud(er) pressed his arm against the boy's throat. his face in a snarl, lips curled back, displaying his teeth. the fatso gasped for breath and struggled. but the man was far too strong for the likes of this kid.

Lincoln said no words. talk was cheap. he knee'd the boy's crotch several times, the air was lost to him, his lungs burn, his groin...never to produce children...if he ever got lucky to even get laid at all.

the fat boy dropped to his kneed but Lincoln wasn't done he grab his curly faggot red hair and ram his knee into his face, the cracking sound of bone. Lester watched in pure amazement. his father was beating the hell out of his bully. in that moment his heart was filled with emotions he never felt before...no...not gay love you sick fuck. no. this was...admiration. the kind that you look at optimus prime as he flew in truck mode, while you got the touch played, as he transformed and kicked decepticon ass. ... before that pussy hot rod murdered him.

"fuck! you got blood on my swade shoes!"

Lincoln gave the boy a cross-punch and the fat wale fell to the side, breathing heavily, Lincoln kicked him in the stomach. thick heavy thuds, the boy's gasps and groan. Lester got off the ground and grab onto his arm. as he pleaded with him.

"father! 15 time's is enough!"

Lincoln looked at Lester. then looked at the Henry. only to kick him across the face, causing the bully to flop on his back, breathing and choking under the hot sun. Lincoln sat in his bloody face. then reached and picked up his boy and carried him to his low rider. Ronnie Anne was a good friend and as such he was influence by the Mexican culture in some way.

Lester was seated in the front and buckled up Lincoln grab a handkerchief and wipe the blood off his nose.

"put pressure."

Lester did as he was told. Lincoln walked around the car and entered and buckled up and started the car, and drove off.

for a moment there was silence, except the radio that was playing Tyler's i need a hero. which to Lester he found it ...fitting. once the blood stop he looked at his father in his ridiculous attire. but besides that. he never seen his father in such a heroic display. then, it dawn on him. his head turned to face the wind shield.

he ... does care. such a notion moved him. his eyes moved ever so slightly in thought. even after he called his father out on his lack of parental love or sessions with him, even after calling him the most horrible human being... here he was, saving him from death.

"...you want burger king? mcdonalds?"

lester felt his stomach churn.

"cane's tender's please, and thank you."

he whispered. Lincoln nodded and ruffled his hair.

not soon after they entered the restaurant. and both ordered their tenders with fries and toasted bread. Lester in his opinion was the best tenders they ever had. combined with the bread and fries it was near perfect. the two calmly ate. his nose was clean but still had blood splatter on his collar. '

Lincoln stuffed his mouth with some fries and then pour it down with some ice tea. he cleared his throat and spoke to him.

"you gonna be alright son?"

Lester nodded, nibbling his bread, eyes shift away.

"i know i haven't been much to you lately. i'm sorry."

Lester couldn't care less. but his mind reminded him what just happen moments ago.

"listen, I've been booked from my job, i spend as much time with your brothers and sisters."

he explained Lester's eyes narrowed. oh, what promises was he going to make this time?

"this weekend, you, me, your mother we're going to the star trek convention. i'm taking you out early Friday right after your last day at school. we'll travel just you and your mother. no one else. we wont come back til next Friday. we'll have a week together."

Lester stopped. his eyes turned and stared at his father. he brushed a bang behind his ear. his eyes scanned his father's. ... he wasn't lying. Lester looked down at his feet quickly. then looked up at him. his lips couldn't help but turn into a smile.

"i'd love that, father."

Lincoln smiled back and reach over the table and ruffled his hair. he chuckled softly his eyes showed nothing but pure love for his brainiac son. and Lester allowed this, he basked in the affection he was rarely given.

his eyes closed and sighed softly before it stopped and his father lean back. Lester once again looked over his father and admired the man. .. perhaps his paranoia, his self doubt was all in his head. perhaps his dad did love him and with this new found emotion he allowed himself to feel happy.

Lester loud felt... loved.

THE END.


End file.
